


The Unknown: The Truths We Hide and Memries Better Forgotten

by Shado_Phoenix



Series: The Unknowns [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Addictions to Coffee & Hot Chocolate, Cuddles, Dad!Nick Fury, Eric Being An Asshole, Ex-Russian Assassins, F/M, Flashbacks, Fulff, Good Loki, Loki is a Good Bro, M/M, Multi, Natasha Is a Good Bro, OC's dad is a Prick, Oliver & Cuddles, Pancakes, Peter is a good Bro, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pranks, Protective Avengers, Protective Nick Fury, Protective Oliver, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Shifters, Weapon X Project, Wing Fic!, main character is a mutant, so is everyone else, some characters maybe OOC, there are to many people in this it gt cmplicated lol, were wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shado_Phoenix/pseuds/Shado_Phoenix
Summary: Natalia Legend is the adopted daughter of Nick Fury and girl friend of Oliver Queen. With the help of John, Sherlock, Mycroft, Felicity, The Avengers, her boy friend, father and Jarvis will Talia be able live a normal life while saving the world from evil or will a dark shadow from her past come back to haunt her; tearing her world apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys this is my first Crossover fanfiction hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the characters as much as I wish I did. I only own Natalia Legend.

  


 

The Avengers were all in the common room wearing causal clothing and watching Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Steve was sat one end of the large sofa. Sam was sat on the floor with his legs crossed beside Steve’s legs, Pietro and Wanda who was snuggling into Vision on the opposite end: Clint who was wearing his second favorite purple hoodie sat next to Natasha who was wearing her red hoodie were sat on the smaller sofa. Thor was sat in his large red leather armchair, Mjölnir at his feet watching the film intently, occasionally asking questions when got confused. Bruce was curled up on the other armchair covered with a green and purple fluffy blanket and Tony was snuggling into Coulson using him as a pillow with his bare feet in Rhodey’s lap and had fallen asleep despite his best efforts, all three covered by a large red and gold fluffy blanket on the love seat.

 

This meant that they didn’t notice the air vent grate above the unlit kitchen open and that almost nobody heard the sound of a tall female figure dropping down onto the top of the breakfast bar into the darkness of deserted kitchen. Clint sat up right from his laid back position looking alertly around the room “did you guys hear that?” he asked slightly to loud as Natasha hit him up the back of the head “OW! What was that for Nat!?” Clint exclaimed glaring at Natasha however, it didn’t seem to faze her one bit as all she did was give Clint a pointed “Shut up and watch the damn movie” Nat said ever so slightly irritated and returned to watching the large flat screen on the wall that the movie was playing on.

 

* * *

 

While they were busy watching the movie and Clint had relaxed once again the unknown figure crept from the kitchen to directly behind Clint on the small sofa and leaned down and pressed the tip of a blue crystal arrow to his neck just hard enough that it caused him to give out a manly squeak **-** **okay so maybe it was a high pitched squeal, oh well *Shrugs* -** and leapt into the air and fell of the off the sofa landing on his ass on the floor, which in turn caused the stranger to double over laughing her ass off at Clint’s expense **-** **and whether or not Jarvis recorded it or not and sent it to her and Tony is irrelevan** t **-** which is when the lights on the common floor turned on and the movie was pause.

 

Clint now standing turned and glared **-** **more like pouted** **-** at the tall woman with long wavy, dark evergreen hair, that could been mistake for black quite easily, that went down to her waist, rosy red lips and deep evergreen eyes staring back at him. “NATALIA WHAT THE HELL! ARE YA TRYING TOT GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!?” Clint demanded raising his voice while still glaring at her “What? I thought I would surprise you, and isn’t _Tony_ the one with heart condition? Besides it was _Oliver’s idea.”_ Talia replied like she hadn’t just scared the carp out of and looking completely innocent tilting her head to the side slightly for emphasis, but was grinning like and idiot and bear hugging her best ex-assassin friend. “Hey don’t go pinning it all on me _You_ and Felicity had a hand in this idea as well” Oliver said sounding offended and mock glaring at Natalia but his smile gave away that he was faking it, walking into the room, emerging from the shadows causing everyone to jump with said blond IT girl walking by Oliver’s side who was staring awe at the sight of being inside Avengers tower.

 

“Taly Bear you should have called ahead in advance, I would have ordered _ridiculously_ expensive pizza! It has been way to long.” Tony said now fully awake _‘that can still be arranged sir’_ JARVIS Tony’s AI butler **-** **or Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, if you want the full name** **-** informed Tony. “yeah sure go ahead and order our usual when Talia visits J” Tony replies nonchalantly cheerful and kind of hungry _‘Right away sir’_ JARVIS replied politely British accent shining through the speakers as Tony walked over to his childhood friend **-** **me in case your wondering or wasn’t it obvious enough *shrugs again * oh well >)** **-** with one of the biggest genuine smiles the Avengers have ever seen him give and hugged Natalia; wrapping his arms around her waist and pining Talia’s arms to her sides squeezing tight  as he picked her up and twirled around before dropping her back into her previous standing place.

 

“Anthony Bear, that would just take all fun out of the surprise though! Isn’t that right Ollie?” Natalia asked her boyfriend and giving Oliver an expectant look however, when he rolled his eyes at her Talia just shrugged and happily returned Tony’s hug with one of her own making sure that she didn’t crush him _‘_ the professor and dad plus Fury would have my head if I killed one of the most famous people in the world _’_ she thought to herself which sent a chill down her spine at the thought of facing their wrath she already had her chewed of by them for getting stranded on an island in the north china sea with her best friend for five years. Pushing the dark memories away Talia just continued to smile despite it making her look like an idiot **-** **which is the complete opposite of what I am might I add.-**  

 

“Natalia must you make a dramatic scene out of everything.” Said the voice that came from a tall man with short auburn hair and was walking into the common floor’s living room holding his trade mark black umbrella, which concealed an electable blade which preceded to turn the handle into a mini pistol in disguise, with an exasperated sigh “AH! YOU BROUGHT _CREEPY AS FUCK_ FACE!” Clint Exclaimed, then proceeded to groan with his head hanging in his hands; when suddenly another man with dark brown curly hair and icy blue eyes walked into the room “oh do shut up Mycroft we all know _you’re_ the dramatic one” he stated making Mycroft roll his eyes “say the one whom faked his death for two years brother mine, _Sherlock_ ” Mycroft retorted to his younger brothers comment “well it was _your_ plan Mycroft!” Sherlock snapped at his older brother, who he was now standing face to face with.

 

Natalia’s face paled at the sight at Sherlock and Mycroft, who acted like her brothers even though they were just friends, clashing wits as they traded sharp quips and jagged blows that cut deep below the surface. “My, Lock what are you doing out of London? Tony interrupted their sibling rivalry, before either one of them could say something that they undoubtedly regret instantly and couldn’t take it back, most likely Mycroft, which would most likely result in Sherlock giving his older brother the silent treatment for an unknown amount of time and trying to avoid Mycroft at all costs until John or Mrs. Hudson _forced_ them to sort it out Tony walked up to Sherlock and gave him a peck on both cheeks before pulling the man into a hug and doing the same to John who suddenly appeared next to Sherlock at some point not that anyone really noticed “John doing well as ever “ Tony stated sending a small nod in greeting to Mycroft **-** **as the man does not do hugs for _anyone_!** **-** Mycroft reciprocated the greeting gesture with a nod of his own.

 

“Same to you to Tony, I see Rhodey is doing well and Phil is back from the dead tell me how long did this take? John asked which cased everyone to burst out laughing into different varying degrees of laughter **-** **trust them to joke about people coming back from the dead and faking someone’s death** **-** which pretty much caused everyone in the room to burst in varying degrees of laughter as Fury ended up keeping that secret for a week mainly because when he found out that The Director had told his team he was dead **-** **but was actually taking nap in a horribly dull boring hospital room -** Coulson marcher into Fury’s office _demanding_ that he be allowed to see the team.

 

“Um I’m sorry who are you?” Steve asked politely looking like he did not know whether to trust these people that everyone, except for Wanda, Pietro, Sam and himself, seemed to know so well, “Ah Yeah…Um, This is Sherlock Holmes the world’s only consultant detective and works regularly with Scotland Yard, His Husband and partner Dr. John Watson who was a Captain in the Northumberland Fusiliers before he got shot and Mycroft the older Holmes brother who works for the British government. They make up part of the London Crew.” Tony introduced but was interrupted by Sherlock before anyone else was introduced “ _oh please_ he _is_ the British government when he’s not busy being the secret service or the CIA” Sherlock snorted sounding exasperated with his brother. “And they are?” Wanda asked pointing in Oliver’s direction. Natasha was the one who answered her question “This Billion Oliver Queen Co-CEO of Queen Industries, although he’s Felicity’s back up, Mayor of Star City and the hero known as The Green Arrow. This is Felicity Smoak…“ Natasha said gesturing in Felicity’s general direction “…Co-CEO of Queen Industries and is also the ‘IT girl’ and Tech back up for Team Arrow also known as OverWatch. And this is Natalia Legend a Russian Mutant who can shape shifting Ex-assassin who was forced to be a part of the Weapon X program by the Red Room, she’s a member of the X-Men, Team Arrow and a backup member for the a Avengers. She is seen as a little sister by Wolverine and has mastered every fighting style both on and off world curtesy of Peter Quill who also sees her as a sister, she was forced to work for A.R.G.U.S by Amanda Waller, is an  Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D who is really called in and Fury can be very Overprotective when it comes to her and is friends with the Justice League, and is Known as the Emerald Knight by the people of Star City.” Natasha finished leaving the four of them to gape at what they just herd. “And make up part of the Arc of Justice also called The Knights of the Round Table by a few people.” She said finishing the introductions.

 

* * *

         

Two minutes later to a _furious_ Nick Fury cleared his throat raveling his presences in the room, but as to when he enter the room was a mystery to everyone on the common floor which was probably because they were too busy introducing everyone and getting to know the basics about each other. “WOULD SOMEONE CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY THE HOLMES BROTHERS, DR. JOHN WASTON, OLIVER QUEEN AND HIS IT GIRL FELICITY SMOAK ARE DOING IN AVENGERS TOWER INSTEAD OF RUNNIN’ AROUND LOND AND STARLING, _STARK!_ ” Fury demanded looking directly at the owner of said tower expectantly “It’s actually Star City now” Felicity correct under her breath only loud enough for Oliver and Natalia **-** **most likely Natasha as well** * **Shrugs* -** meaning they were both biting their lower lip to hold back their laughter.

 

Fury turned to face Steve when he heard that the man had begun to speak “Well Director you see…” However Natalia cut off Steve  and began to explain herself “I’m here in New York Nicky to see my friends who I haven’t seen I awhile and they -“ Talia point over her shoulder at the group of people who arrived after her “- just followed me here” Natalia informed Fury who gave out an exasperated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose as Talia curled into Oliver’s side like a cat or a kitten while he just on the sofa running his fingers through her dark hair.

 

“ _oh dear lord_ ” Fury muttered to himself under his breath, dreading what was to come and ran a hand down his face “Fine they can stay, on _one_ condition Tala if you destroy another city accidently or not I am grounding your ass! _Am I Clear?_ ” he asked Talia looked up from Oliver’s side sheepishly and looked at her adopted father and gave him a small nod. “good, now kid get over her kid” Fury said softly stunning all of the Avengers except for Natasha and Agent, Agent **\- basically that’s what Tony and I call him as we are convinced his first name is Agent * ;)* -** but everyone one else just didn’t react because they don’t know Fury. However Talia’s face lit up, as she jumped off the sofa and hugged him: even more to their surprise Fury hugged her back while Coulson and Natasha just smiled knowingly.

 

 “Well I have secret Government agency to run” Nick said pulling back from the hug **\- turns out said secret government agency, yeah not so secret after all *shrugs again* -** and turns on his heel to head to the elevator “Oh and Tala _Do Not_ destroy the accidently or through fighting we do not need a demonstration for what happened in Starling the past four years.” And with that he was gone leaving Talia calling “It’s not my fault if Star City keeps getting attacked by terrorists _and_ , at least two of those times it was Oliver’s fault as Slade had a grudge against Ollie and Ra’s was just being his ass hole self again!” into the air as the elevator had already closed.

 

Natalia turned around and saw their faces and gave everyone a pointed looked that screamed ‘ _Really_ you guys fought aliens, _Fucking Aliens!_ ’ which broke them out of their thoughts “uh why Fury just calls you Tala?” Pietro asked cocking his head to the side slightly “He’s called Tala since I was ten years old.” Talia replied and walked to the elevator “100th floor J” Talia said as the elevator doors shut. “Fury was the one who rescued her from the Red Room and Weapon X, after that Fury adopted her, now, me and Coulson are going to prepare for the destruction of New York.” Natasha said nonchalantly like it was a normal everyday thing to do. And with that everyone headed off to their respective floors.    

  _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

   Me: TALA! *>:(* STOP INTRUPING ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO TELL THE STORY!

   **Natalia: *:)* what its not my fault if I have to correct you on certain details *cough* clint screams like a little girl *cough, cough***  


Me: *rolls eyes, -_-* Really Tala, Really. Anyway sorry for my randomness Bye Guys *waves*

    **Natalia: Bye Sorry About The 4th Wall Breaking But Deadpool 's Currently Being An Ass And Not Here So I'm Doing His Job For Him * ;D waves good bye***

ME:*groans and drags Natalia away* _Till Next Time, GERONIMO!_ ;)

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys please leave any suggestions, comments or questions below and I will answer don't forget to leave Kudos.  
> sorry but your gonna see more random snips like that at the end of chapter cause I'm not normal.
> 
> Until Next Time, GERONIMO! ;D  
> -Shado_Phoenix


End file.
